Nianiek
by Alexis-A
Summary: Roy i Riza potrzebują opiekunki do dziecka. Roy ma genialny pomysł....


Krótki fik pisany ot tak. Chciałam coś ciekawego napisać- nie wiem czy wyszło. Pisać niestety nie umiem. Przepraszam za błędy i literówki.

-----------------------------------------

- Wciąż nie jestem co do tego przekonana - rzekła kobieta poprawiając po raz dziesiąty włosy przed dużym lustrem. Jej małżonek ciężko westchnął. Próbował się jej nie dziwić, ale nie mógł. Uparł się, że to będzie dobra decyzja. Chciał, żeby ten wieczór był spokojny i obył się bez małżeńskich kłótni.

- Naprawdę pięknie wyglądasz Rizo! A te cienie wspaniale....- próbował starym sposobem nakłonić ją do swoich racji. Szybko urwał kiedy żona zmierzyła go nieprzyjemnym chłodnym spojrzeniem.

- Nie myśl, że jak strzelisz komplementem to będzie po sprawie!- wyjaśniła biorąc z szkatułki złote kolczyki, które przypięła do uszu.

- Wcale tak nie myślę!

- Roy, wiedz, że ja... z idiotą bym się nie wiązała, ale naprawdę myślisz, że Edward nadaje się na... nianię dla Reginy?- zupełnie oderwała się od lustra, a Mustang nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Wyglądała naprawdę ładnie, a ta sukienka wspaniale na niej leżała. Rzucenie okiem na jej sylwetkę trwało chwilkę. Znowu popatrzył się na jej twarz na której malował się wyraz niepokoju i zdziwienia. Małżonka ubiór i uczesanie męża także pozytywnie oceniła, ale nie wyjawiła tego na głos. Nieoczekiwanie alchemik objął ją.

- Riza wiem co myślisz o Stalowym! Owszem jest narwany jak ze sto diabłów, i... bardzo nerwowy, ale ma także prawie dwadzieścia lat- przemówił cierpliwie, siląc się na spokojny, uniżony ton.

- Roy, ale mając te dwadzieścia lat wciąż jest cholernie choleryczny- odparła pani pułkownik, próbując uniknąć błagalnych oczów Płomiennego Alchemika. Jednak jak dla niej pozostawienie pięcioletniego dziecka pod taką opieką nie było odpowiedzialne. Sama osoba o której toczyły się boje przestała bawić się w salonie z Black Hayate, a rodzice dopiero teraz zauważyli ją jak stała wpatrzona w nich szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Coś się stało Reginko?- spytał Mustang poprawiając kołnierz śnieżnobiałej koszuli. Dziewczynka bez słowa przytuptała do jego nóg i zaczęła tarmosić ojca za nogawki popiskując:

- Tata, mama! Ja chcę z wami! Nie chcę być sama!- Riza szybko się pochyliła, żeby przytulić do siebie córkę. Pogładziła ją po jej czarnych niczym węgiel włosach. Była dobrą matką- dobrze spełniała swoje obowiązki wobec swojego potomka, ale nie zapomniała o swoich prawach. Między innymi o prawie do odpoczynku, o prawie wyjścia do teatru tylko z Royem i spędzenia nocy tylko z nim w jakimś hotelu. Poczuła się rozdarta.

- Reginka nie możesz z nami iść- powiedział spokojnie Płomienny Alchemik również kucając. Dostrzegł jej szklące się oczy. Zbladł na myśl o tym co by się stało gdyby wybuchła histerycznym, głośnym, wrzaskliwym płaczem. Wtedy wszystkie plany niechybnie wzięłyby w łeb. Miał wielką nadzieję, że Elric zaraz się zjawi. Już wiele razy o nim słyszała i dość często go widywała. Odnosił wrażenie, że Regina lubi Edwarda. Wymienił się spojrzeniem z małżonką.

- Dobra niech ci już będzie. Wygrałeś! Módl się jednak...

- Riza ja nie mam boga do którego...

- No dobra, dobra!- pokiwała już porządnie zniecierpliwiona- mam nadzieję, że jak wrócimy to dom będzie cały.

- Mamusiu jak pójdę z wami to na pewno będzie cały!- zapiszczała dziewczynka teraz tuląc się do nóg Rizy. Roy tylko zachichotał.

- Reginko naprawdę nie możemy cię wziąć. Widzisz idę z twoim tatą do teatru.... a tam jest bardzo nudno dla małych dzieci- chyba trochę to podziałało. Entuzjazm dziecka nieco opadł. Riza westchnęła z ulgą.

- Znasz Edwarda Elrica?- zadał pytanie alchemik.

- Tatuś mówi o tym panie z tymi... ziółtymi oczami?- Młodziutka Mustang rzecz jasna dobrze mówić nie potrafiła.

- Tak, dokładnie! Mądra jesteś- nie zapomniał pochwalić swojej pociechy ojciec- ten pan z żółtymi oczami przyjdzie się tobą zaopiekować- wyjaśnił jej, ale nie spodziewał się takiej żywiołowej i pozytywnej reakcji.

- Pan z ziółtymi oczami przyjdzie! Huuraa!- zaczęła podskakiwać w miejscu. Rizę prawie zupełnie opuściły wątpliwości. Musieli jeszcze poczekać na przybycie "niani'. Nagle coś sobie uzmysłowiła. Popatrzyła szybko na Roya dziwnie blada. Właśnie Regina w podskokach pognała do salonu poskakać sobie po kanapie. Black Hayate zaczął szczekać.

- Eee... Riza co jest?

- Roy, a jak Ed zareagował na ten... rozkaz?- Płomienny przewrócił oczyma. Dzikie wrzaski, potoki przekleństw i głupie groźby, przestały na niego działać. Podczas rozmowy telefonicznej bez wzruszenia wysłuchiwał nerwowego monologu podwładnego. Okazało się, że Ed również chciał ciekawie spędzić wieczór z towarzystwie brata i protetyczki. Odpowiedział mu na to, że jak chce to codziennie może z nimi gdzieś wyłazić, a on i Riza nie mają takiej swobody. Elric nie miał nic do powiedzenia. Pani Mustang zrozumiała męża, ale skoro Edwarda to zdenerwowało to skąd pewność, że zaopiekuje się ich córką tak jak należy? Znowu zaczęły targać ją wątpliwości. Nagle rozległ ciężki odgłos kołatania do drzwi. W następnym momencie Roy i Regina ścigali się do nich, żeby otworzyć. Otworzył pan domu.

- Strzała Stalowy!- przywitał się. Ed rozpinając płaszcz posłał mu nieprzychylne spojrzenie. Płomienny instynktownie się cofnął, ale utrudniła mu to Regina uwieszona jego nogi.

- Kiedy wrócicie?- spytał się blondyn.

- Jutro rano...

- Pan ziółtooki!- Elric wzdrygnął się z powodu tego pisku. Powoli spojrzał w dół gdzie zza nogi Mustanga wychyliła się pięciolatka, która z ciekawością przypatrywała się jemu. Edward dopiero teraz miał możliwość bliższego przyjrzenia się córce Płomiennego. Podobnie jak on miała czarne włosy, które sięgały jej za uszy. Stalowy pocieszył się tym, że nie były takie jak taty. Błyszczały się ciemnobursztynowo i były duże tak jak u Rizy. Zbytnio go nie zdziwiło, że Regina go zna. Było bardzo możliwe, że Płomienny Alchemik często opowiadał jej o Elricach. Westchnął cicho i uśmiechnął się do malucha. Może nie będzie tak źle... Al i Winry powinni zrozumieć, że nie mogłem odmówić. Na dodatek chcieli iść ze mną, ale kazałem im zostać. I zostali. W przestronnym przedpokoju pojawił się Riza, który skończyła się zapinać. Przywitała się z gościem. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez setki pouczeń o tym jak ma się opiekować dzieckiem.

- Pilnuj jej na każdym kroku, baw się z nią jeśli zechce. Proszę nie bądź zbytnio drażliwy i nie przymuszaj do jedzenia, aha... na kolację możesz jej zrobić tosta. W kuchni na stole...

- Riza chodź już bo będziesz tak tu stać i gadać całą noc- powiedział już zniecierpliwiony Roy otwierając drzwi. Kobieta tylko dokończyła swoje ostatnie zdanie, mocno uściskała córkę, pożegnała się z Edwardem i wyszła z Płomiennym Alchemikiem. Blondyn wiedział, że z pewnością nie zmienią zdania. Musiał się zaopiekować Reginą. Problem w tym, że nie wiedział czy sobie z tym poradzi. Uspokajał się w myślach że to jest tylko ta jedna noc, którą na pewno przeżyje a razem z nim młoda Mustang. Obrócił się ku niej. Dziecko z wielkim przejęciem i zaciekawieniem wpatrywało się w niego.

- Czy ja serio jestem taki dziwny?- chciał wiedzieć dlaczego tak mu się przygląda.

- Tak!- odkrzyknęła szczerze dziewczynka, która śmiało postąpiła krok naprzód. Elric poklepał ją lekko po czarnej czuprynie.

- A co jest takiego dziwnego we mnie?

- Ziółte oczy!... I ... żelazna lęka!

- Że co klęka?... Aaa... ręka!- szybko zrozumiał o co jej chodzi. Gorzko uśmiechnął się gdy poklepał swoją sztuczną kończynę. Szybko to zauważyła. Jak to dziecko szybko zauważa jakąś nowość.

- Tatuś i mamusia na pewno wrócą?

- Tak, na pewno- uspokoił ją. Stalowy Alchemik raczej nie miał nic przeciwko dzieciom, a jak sam przyznał zaczął lubić tą smarkulę. Polubił jej dziecięcą szczerość, oraz to, że się go nie bała. Zazwyczaj takie małe dzieci boją się kiedy nie ma rodziców, a są pozostawione z obcymi osobami. Jego "ziółte oczy" nie straszyły, tylko ciekawiły.

- Tatuś czasami mi o panu opowiada i mówi, że pan jest jednym z najoda....najowa....

- Z najodważniejszych ludzi, co? Ha! A to dopiero Parzyłapa mnie zaskoczył!

- Pazilapa?- dziecko nie wiedziało co to znaczy. Ed trochę się zakłopotał, ale wyjaśnił jej, że to jest taka ksywka czyli inne imię dla Roya. Poprosił ją, żeby raczej tak się do niego nie zwracała, ale szczerze wątpił w to czy pięciolatka dotrzyma słowa. Grunt żeby nie przeklinał przy niej. Znał dobrze duży dom Mustangów od środka. Bez problemu trafił do przestronnego salonu i doszedł do kuchni. Był w znacznie lepszym humorze niż wtedy gdy Roy wydał mu rozkaz zaopiekowania się Reginą. W tamtej chwili świetnie przydała się obecność Ala i Winry, którzy ostudzili jego zapał przed uduszeniem Płomiennego. Popatrzył się na Reginę.

- Chcesz jeść?

- Nie.

- Nie martw się- nie otruję cię.

- Chcę się bawić!- zapiszczała podskoczywszy. Edward nieco zmarkotniał. Właśnie tego najbardziej się bał. Zaciągnięcie do zabawy. Wyobraził wizję w której razem z młodą Mustang bawił się ładnie wystrojonymi lalkami. To była straszna wizja godząca w jego męską dumę. Natychmiast zaczął protestować tłumacząc, że jest zmęczony, że jest zbyt stary i proponował jej inne zajęcia. Dziewczynka popatrzyła na niego dość hardo i tupnęła nogą nie gorzej jak wystraszony królik.

- Jak nie pójdziesz się ze mną bawić to powiem tatusiowi!- to nie były żarty. Wystarczyło popatrzeć w jej oczy. Zaczął jej się głosik łamać. Jasna cholera! Ale z niej diablątko! Nieodrodna córka swoich zapalonych w boju rodziców! Chyba nie mam wyboru... Yhh.... Mam dość Royka i jego kazań i wolałbym nie wiedzieć co mi powie, lub zrobi kiedy dowie się, że nie chciałem bawić się z Reginą.

- No dobra młoda! Skoro tak to pójdę się z tobą bawić!

- O tak!- ucieszyło się już udobruchane dziecko.

- Ale, ale... będę się bawić z tobą pół godziny....

- O a ile to pół godziny?- Regina nie znała się na liczbach ani zegarku. Elric niecnie wykorzystał tę jej niewiedzę. Możesz sobie rządzić kim chcesz, ale Edward Elric się nie da! Alchemik uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

- Pół godziny to bardzo dużo...

- To chodź!- uradowała się i nie tracąc czasu zaprowadziła go do swojego pokoju. Samo pomieszczenie nie było małe, ale było bardzo przytulne. Na puszystym dywanie leżały porozrzucane pluszaki. Blondyn zaczął się rozglądać za jakimiś lalkami. Na szczęście nie znalazł, ale nie łudził się tym. Mogły pozostać schowane. Zaczął przypatrywać się Reginie która szperała po półkach. Na szczęście okazało się, że to nie będzie aż tak bardzo ośmieszająca go zabawa. Regina chciała pobawić się końmi, a ściślej mówiąc wymyśliła zabawę polegającą na wojnie między czarnymi końmi, a białymi końmi. Czarne miał Elric. Regina od razu go uprzedziła, że ma przegrać, bo białe konie są dobre , a czarne złe. Dobro musiało zwyciężyć zło, a żaden biały koń nie mógł zginąć. Stalowy Alchemik pomyślał, że to jest bardzo naiwne. Świetnie wiedział, że nie ma ostro rozgraniczonego dobra i zła. Po drugie niemożliwe było pokonanie "zła" bez śmierci kogoś "dobrego". Dziecko miało pięć lat i nie wiedziało, że rzeczywistość jest zupełnie inna, znacznie brutalniejsza. Jednak na pewno kiedyś się o tym przekona. Edward bawił się te obiecane pół godziny. Gdy miał zamiar kończyć Mustang prosiła go o przedłużenie zabawy, mówiąc, że te pół godziny to mało czasu.

- Ale ja się chcę bawić!- krzyknęła cienko. Alchemik ściągnął brwi. Dziewczynka zaś skuliła się w sobie. Teraz "pan ziółtooki" wyglądał na zagniewanego. Edward faktycznie miał zamiar powiedzieć coś bardzo niemiłego, ale się powstrzymał. Wiedział, że o tym Roy się dowie. Przyszła mu do głowy pewna myśl. Związana z alchemią.

- Nie ma się co dalej bawić, bo czarne konie zostały pokonane

- To można znowu!

- Nie, nie można- Ed nie podnosił bardzo głosu co było bardzo dziwne u niego w takiej sytuacji. Elric wiedział, że z dzieckiem trzeba się ostrożnie obchodzić.

- Mam lepszy pomysł- pokażę co potrafię zrobić ze swoją ręką i alchemią- poklepał się po prawym ramieniu.

- Alchemia! Tak! Mój tatuś to płomienie potrafi robić!- Błyskawicznie zapomniała o bitwie między końmi. Humor znowu jej powrócił. Edward spodziewał się tego, że Mustang będzie wiedziała mniej więcej co to jest alchemia.

- No to patrz!- klasnął w dłonie, po raz kolejny błysnęło niebieskie światło, które zawsze towarzyszyło transmutacji. Regina przyglądała się temu z oniemiałym zachwytem i zdumieniem. Blondyn widząc to, tylko szerzej się uśmiechnął. Teraz będą oboje zadowoleni. Przetransmutował swoją rękę na coś w rodzaju szczęk podobnych do krokodylich, ale znacznie krótszych. Zakłapał nimi upewniając się, że transmutacja przebiegła pomyślnie. Ponownie przełamując wewnętrzne opory przed wygłupami, postraszył szczękami dziecko, które zareagowało przesadnym strachem. Zerwało się błyskawicznie i pognało do pokoju piskliwie wrzeszcząc. Aż Black Hayate zerwał się z swojego legowiska. Stalowy Alchemik również się przeraził- przecież Regina mogła mieć po tym jakieś koszmary, albo dostać fobii. Szybko przywrócił swoje ramię do właściwej postaci.

- Regina nie bój się!- podszedł do zatrzaśniętych drzwi pokoju. Musiał kilka razy to powtórzyć znacznie łagodniej zanim córka Roya uchyliła drzwi.

- Nie będzie już krokodylka?

- Nie będzie.- zapewnił ją i omal co się nie wywrócił kiedy dziecko gwałtownie złapało się jego nogi. Co lepsze zaczęła się śmiać, a alchemikowi ulżyło zupełnie.

Świetnym opiekunem dzieci nie jestem, ale beznadziejnym chyba również nie- pomyślał.

*

Uwagę Płomiennego Alchemika przykuło piękne bordowe pióro. Zawsze wpatrywanie się na połysk stalówki i elegancję tego narzędzia pracy byłó ciekawszym zajęciem niż właśnie praca. Rizy z nim w pracy nie było, także więc mógł sobie pozwolić na obijanie się. Nagle ktoś zapukał do jego gabinetu. Kazał wejść, a oczekiwaną od kilkunastu minut osobą był Edward. Jak zwykle niezbyt zadowolony. Zresztą czy ktoś byłby zadowolony gdyby spodziewał się kolejnej kłótni? Nie, a Elric wiedział, że tak zazwyczaj jest.

- Strzała Stalowy!

- Hej... a teraz konkrety: po co mnie tu wezwałeś?!- Młody alchemik uważnie przyglądał się swojemu przełożonemu. Roy zakręcił się na swoim obrotowym fotelu.

- Widzisz Stalowy zaskoczę cię.

- Akurat, zapałko!- odpowiedział niespokojnie.

- Ej... ej.... Chciałem cię pochwalić!- rzekł rozpromieniony Mustang. Ed przez chwilę myślał, że przewróci się z wrażenia. Chwalący go Roy był niesamowitym zjawiskiem- rzadszym chyba od pandy wielkiej zamieszkującej Xing. Elric od razu w to nie uwierzył.

- O nie! Jeśli coś chcesz ode mnie to nie opowiadaj mi jakiś pierdół! Wal prosto z mostu: czego ty do jasnej cholery chcesz?!

- Stalowy, Stalowy! Uspokój się, lepiej. Jeśli nie lubisz komplementów to zaoszczędzę ci dłuższego słuchania. Po prostu chcę jeszcze raz podziękować za opiekę nad Reginą. Nieźle się spisałeś Stalowy...

- To super. Jeśli to wszystko co....- Elric już wstał z krzesła kiedy Mustang gestem dłoni kazał mu jeszcze pozostać.

- Nie, nie wszystko Stalowy. Planujemy z Rizą następny wypad i chciałbym, żebyś znowu się zaopiekował Reginą- Po tym Płomienny Alchemik omal co nie wyleciał razem z biurkiem przez okno.


End file.
